The Story of Miraspian Miraz's Son
by Mandoxus
Summary: Miraz's son is father and motherless. It is up to Caspian to bring him up properly. But what happens when Lucy and Edmund arrive with their cousin Eustace 15 Narnian Years later? Prepare for action packed story of sacrifice, love and adventure Rated: T.
1. Prologue

**A/N First of all, this is my first fan-fiction. Secondly, since C.S. Lewis never told us what happened to Miraz's son this story is based on what happened to him.**

Prologue

Caspian was king now. As ruler it was his duty to bury the king before him, the tyrant Miraz, his uncle. He stared at the damp face of his week year old cousin. "As you are now a week old, we must name you." Prunaprismia his aunt called to him,"I was to call him Miraz after his father since he was king," here she made an elegant courtesy,"but, the decision lies to you Caspian." "Very well my aunt, we shall name him Miraspian, named after his father and the king." At that, Caspian took the child and proclaimed, "The boy is Prince Miraspian!

**A/N So there's the prologue, nothing much, but I intend it to improve.**

**Please comment...**


	2. Chapter 1: Fifteen Years Later

**A/N Here is Chapter 1!**

Chapter 1 Fifteen Years Later

It had been 10 years after Miraspian's mother died. If it hadn't been for Caspian, Miraspian would have been in a lonely orphaned life.

"Miraspian! Come here."

"Coming cousin!"

"You should know that it is the day your mother died. So, I relieve you of your duties."

"Thank you cousin but, as temporary prince, they are my duties so, I must complete them. I must let go of the past."

"Very well, can you finish early enough to come to our Narnian Ball tonight?"

"Sure cousin." At that he was dismissed.

That evening, Miraspian was working in the kitchen, the chief chef told him, "Get the plain rolls and dump them in the cheese and milk mix."

"All right Thomas. Oh, get the chickens out of the brick oven and fill them with the citrus and garlic "

"Yes sir."

"Tell the fauns to make the cherry cake for the kings of the countries."

"Please, pass the fruits!"

Just then a man came in. "Miraspian, the king is ready come."

"Miraspian," Caspian called, "come and sit. I have been wondering, what are you going to do?"

"In what way?"

"I mean, what will you do, find your fortune?"

"I'm staying here."

"Aren't you going to get..."

You mean married?"

"Yes."

"You're not married cousin, so neither am I."

"It's not like that.

"Then why aren't you married?"

"I haven't found the right girl yet."

"Well, I haven't either and I don't intend too."

At that Caspian stood and sighed. As he was going to the throne he thought: What will happen to his cousin? Will he join the army? What will happen to their family? Will he ever grow to be the right man for the kingdom? For now he had to shake these ideas away. He was at a ball for goodness sake.

So, he stood up and proclaimed, "Friends, neighbors and creatures. Today we remember our families that died in the Great Wars. Now that there is peace, it is now that we shall start the dance."

A great cheer rose from the crowd. The men led their ladies to the ground and when the band struck up they started.

Miraspian looked about he noticed everyone except himself and his cousin was dancing. He walked about looking for Glenstorm. Just then, Caspian stopped him. Right by the King was a man and a young woman.

"Miraspian meet Lord Felingor and his daughter Diana."

"How do you do Felingor?" Came Miraspian's reply.

"Not at all well. You see we come from Calormen. And my dept is very high. I need to pay the Tisroc (may he live forever) 90000 gold coins."

"So, what do Caspian and I have to do with it?"

"I need to strengthen my allies."

"How?"

"_How? _I need someone to marry Diana."

"Oh, so you want your daughter to marry the king? Why did you come to me then?"

"No. I need _you_ to marry Diana."

"I'm sorry sir. You came to the wrong man. First, I'm only fifteen years old. Second, I am not marrying until Caspian does."

At that, the prince left the scene.

"What was that Caspian?" Felingor asked.

"He's not ready sir."

"I understand. He just needs a few more years your majesty. Just like me."

Miraspian entered the Counsel. Glenstorm, Trumpkin and Reepicheep and the mice were already there.

"So, how was the ball?" Trumpkin was the first to speak.

Miraspian spoke up. "Well, I didn't really dance."

"Then what did you do?"

"I chatted with this calormen."

"What, did he want?"

That is of a private discussion. Glenstorm, why did you call the counsel?"

The great centaur thundered as he spoke, "It has been told that the Seven Lords sent away by your father have been found."

"Where?"

"It is said in Southern Calormen. But, the messenger looks as if he were from The Lone Islands."

"There is still the chance there are there."

Now it was Reepicheep's turn. "I would advise your majesty to be careful. Your cousin sent spies in the Lone Islands. We haven't heard from them for years."

"Well then, since he said South Calormen, who will send the news the the king?"

They all pointed to Glenstorm who, in turn galloped into the throne room.

"Sire, there has been news..."

**A/N All right I can't think of anything better for now. If you have good pointers, please tell me.**

** Please comment...**


	3. Chapter 2: Giant Problems

**A/N Sorry it's late I have been really busy from Friday-Monday. Here's Chapter 2 **

Chapter 2

Giant Problems

"Oh really Glenstorm, can it be?"

"Yes your majesty it is what the son of Adam said."

"Very well tomorrow we march!"

"I would advise you to wait."

"Why?"

"Because, we have not agreed in counsel yet. We still need to vote."

"Whether?"

"We go north or south. We need the vote of the wise men, creatures trees and all the rest of them."

"Go and vote then."

"There are one hundred members in counsel. We need to add a member or decline one."

"Add Miraspian."

"Sire, he's just a boy. He..."

Glenstorm was cut short with the strong tone of Caspian coming, "A _boy_!_ I _was a _boy his_ age when _I_ was was crowned! So, don't give the excuse _he_ is too young."

"That's different he is..."

"In what way?"

"You were chosen by Aslan. And we all know that."

"So? What if he is chosen by...by...THE EMPEROR BEYOND THE SEA?"

"Very well. But I still think that he is isn't ready. The stars have not said anything about him, as of yet."

At that Glenstorm galloped back to join th Great Counsel.

"This is the will of the king! Miraspian will join our vote for now."

"Very well." was the reply of Reepicheep.

"I must disagree," this was Wimbleweather speaking from the window, "He's a kid. We are voting whether we should go to Ettinsmoor to stop the war there or to Calormen to search for the seven lost lords."

Trumpkin spoke, "No. It is the will of the king."

And so, the vote was tied fifty to fifty. All eyes were on Miraspian now. He stood with his pebble looking at everyone. Finally he spoke, "I am not as wise as many of you are. My vote is..."

This was the time when everyone stared at him with hopes of being on the winning side.

"...I would like to search for the lost lords. But, I do think that once we take Ettinsmoor it will be easier for Narnia if we defeat the giants." And so he threw the pebble to the giant's feet.

"Yippee!" Wimbleweather said.

"The counsel has spoken." The voice of Caspian came, (like a ghost who appeared to frighten people in our world), "we depart after lunch."

"Miraspian, you will lead one forth of the army to the west of the battlefield and camp there. Glenstorm you do likewise but bring them the the east side. Reep you lead one forth to the south with Trumpkin. Wimbleweather and I will try to cross to the northern side with the remaining army. We will take the descendants of Rumblebuffin along as it is their duty to stop stubborn giants."

"Your majesty, no." Glenstorm refuted, "Miraspian is not a trained general."

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! I TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES HE IS FIFTEEN! HE IS ABOUT READY!"

"Very well, but there is no need to scream."

"Fine. Just go now."

Caspian and his clan had passed the border and now he made an effort to get to the battlefield. Just then, the enemy jumped at them. There was no chance they were surrounded.

"Wait!" Wimbleweather screamed.

The other giants stopped. and stared at him.

"I have a proposal. We can fight in a single combat, the victorious army will make the defeated side pay tribute every five years."

"Very well. I will choose my champion." The Ettinsmoor giant replied, "But first i want to know who will fight him."

At this Caspian looked at his army. He was to choose Wimbleweather but at that moment his cousin came up.

"I will fight." the youth remarked.

Glenstorm was shocked, "No. Miraspian. Wimblew..."

Once again Caspian cut him short, "Very well, Miraspian. You can fight."

"Ho ho ho a puny little chap not even a full grown man! Ha. He will never become a man in his twenties. He isn't even the age of manhood. Ha ha ha!" Came the chief of the Ettinsmoor giants, "All right, mister dead child. Meet your opponent. A very dear huge giant friend of mine..."

...GRONDIL!"

**A/N There you have it. PLEASE COMMENT…**


End file.
